the_unremembered_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yzypt
Overview Yzypt is the largest and most densely populated desert in The Unremembered Lands. Home to the [[Yuan-Ti]] and the Skaraks, the region is known for it's immense gold mines, catastrophic weather, and it's rainless storms. Geographical Features Yzypt is a largely sandy desert decorated with an abundance of cacti, tumbleweeds, palm trees, and sugar cane. The weather in Yzypt is a scorching hot dry heat frequented by thick, swirling sandstorms. Earthquakes are also numerous in the region. Acid Rain is a very frequent phenomenon in Yzypt, however the inhabitants have brewed a concoction consisting of palm leaves, cactus pricks, and sugar to protect their settlements and cities from the acid rain, a concoction whose coating has yet to subside. The alchemist who created this concoction is long since dead but their recipe still remains. There happens to be a lot of oases scattered throughout Yzypt, however these oases if not dry tend to be filled with acid as a result of the acid rain in the region without rain to neutralize the acid. Rainless thunderstorms pop up fairly often in Yzypt. No one specifically knows the reason as to why these thunderstorms come without rain, some believe it to be a curse cast upon the region by the tempest god of Yzypt Feralsicar as part of divine judgement, however know one can recall an event that may have brought upon such wrath. On the other hand, there is also a significant number of people who believe that these occurrences may simply be natural to the region. In the middle of Yzypt there stands a triangular formation of mountainous sandstone known as The Desyck Mountains. The Desyck Mountains remain the only known source of free standing water in Yzypt as well as the only geographical location in Yzypt that receives actual rain and the rain it receives it quite bountiful. There are no roads in Yzypt as the inhabitants have dug out rivers in the sand to carry water from the Desyck Mountains to the towns and cities in Yzypt that also function as canals. Major Cities The capitol city of Yzypt is [[Nir Vasta]]. It is the most densely populated city in Yzypt as well as the richest city in Yzypt due to the enormous gold mines underneath it's sands. The oldest and most historical city in Yzypt is [[Enescel]]. It is the intellectual and cultural center of Yzypt bolstering the region's largest library and Yzypt's only mage college. [[Sythaysis]] is the agricultural and religious epicenter of Yzypt. The holy city of the Yuan-Ti, Sythaysis consists of many tombs, catacombs, shrines, and monuments to Serpentine deities. Cultural History The oldest race to inhabit Yzypt is the Yuan-Ti. They founded the cities of [[Enescel]] and [[Sythaysis]] about 1,000 years ago, but did not actually start recording their history until about 200 years later. 300 years later the city of [[Nir Vasta]] was founded by the Yuan-Ti. 50 years later the town of [[Penedene]] was settled in the center of the Desyck Mountains to serve as a crossroads for the major cities as well as to better provide the major cities with access to fresh water. The Yuan-Ti have served as the rulers of Yzypt since the beginning and remain it's current rulers. The other native inhabitants to Yzypt are the [[Skaraks]]. Tieflings also are prominent in Yzypt as the desolation and small communities of the desert provide for less discrimination. Any and all other races are generously accepted in Yzypt.